


He was a Dwarf

by TRCunning



Category: Anthropomorfic, Solar System (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCunning/pseuds/TRCunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pluto meets some new friends. Tumblr fic, unbetaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was a Dwarf

Pluto was a planet, rolling with the cool kids. He was the littlest, sure, but he was new and exotic. People knew who he was. They didn’t love him like they loved Earth and he wasn’t impressive like Jupiter, but they didn’t laugh at him like they did Uranus and they didn’t think we was infested with creeps like they did Mars.

He was a planet. And then one day he wasn’t.

He was downgraded, now he was a Dwarf. He was pathetic and alone. The planets wouldn’t talk to him, he wasn’t cool anymore. They were glad to be rid of him.

He wandered alone as he always had, but now he was aware of being alone. Friendless.

“Pluto! Hey, Pluto!” he heard suddenly.

He looked around wildly. Was it Neptune, his closest friend, finally speaking to him again?

But no, it was Haumea. Another Dwarf, a stranger, a nobody… Just like him.

“Pluto, hey! Do you want to play with us?”

“Us?” Pluto thought and turned his attention to Haumea and saw that she was not alone. Past her was Makemake and past him Eris. Eris who waved, not at him but past him, toward the center and Ceres.

Pluto wanted to scoff and make a joke. Mars had always joked about Ceres, how small she was compared to Earth’s moon. He had laughed with Mars at her. But that was then.

Now he did not laugh. “Play what?” he asked. The planets had never played. They were to mature for nonsense. He had always wanted to race but their paths were fixed and they had scolded him for being odd.

“Clear the neighborhood,” Makemake said. “It’s our favorite game. We all play it.”

Haumea giggled and said, “It’s fun, you already play it. Just not with us.”

Pluto was confused as he said, “I don’t play anything.”

Haumea said, “Sure you do. What you do is try to catch the little things. The meteors and plutinos and things. We’re usually too small to catch them but sometimes we do it’s so neat to see what they’re made of and stuff.”

She was right, Pluto thought. He did do that. He had never thought of it as a game though. The other planets had always laughed at him for it. That he was surrounded by small objects and couldn’t catch them. They all had clear paths and moons, Saturn had his rings even. He’d always been ashamed, never thought it might be fun.

He looked at Haumea and Makemake, Ceres and Eris. “You’d let me play with you?” He asked.

“Sure,” Eris said, “You’re one of us now.”

He was a Dwarf.


End file.
